An Avenger's Gift
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: It was the time of the great war for all shinobis near and far. In the middle of the chaos comes an unexpected meeting which anyone never anticipated to happen and end as such. Years after, they are compensating for the consequences of their deeds.
1. Chapter 1

An Avenger's Gift

Chapter 1

Four Years. Four dreading and painful years.

It has been that long since Konoha was turned into ashes, since smiles were replaced by tears, since love turned into hatred...into disgust. It may have been years of hope and healing for the lucky survivors of the war but for a certain pink-haired kunoichi, those four years was beyond the pains of hell. At the now delicate age of 20, it is vivid to her mind the memories of that cursed night.

Flashback

_Sakura was caught in the middle of a huge war as well as any other shinobi existing in Konoha. Most of them started to fight for the security of their village but as years pass them painfully slow, there fight turn into a fight for their own lives for their initial reason was long gone. Konoha is gone, literally. _

_Being Konoha's best medical ninja after the Sanin Tsunade entails a huge responsibility and a handful of unwanted attention. Sakura being... well Sakura, jumps from branch to branch after draining almost all of her chakra in order to save people, may they be allies or not. It was part of her code of duty but mostly of her almost ridiculous sense of piety._

_She then caught a glimpse of a young girl whose clothes were soaked with her own blood. Her face was touching the ground with a huge wound on her abdomen. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she picks up a weakening chakra but a chakra still. Sakura quickly almost desperately pump chakra to her hands and starts healing the young child that is slowly letting go of the line of her dear life. As she burrowed her brows in concentration, she felt an undistinguished chakra yet ironically, familiar with her in some sort. As her amazing sense of hearing caught the sound of a sword being drawn out she instinctively stood up and get on her defensive pose in front of the child with a kunai on hand. "Show yourself." she demanded in she hope as a terrifying manner, she could not risk battling a strong opponent after that chakra-draining activities. As her opponent leaves the comfort of darkness and grace her emerald eyes with his features, her breath was caught up with in her chest as her traitor eyes let out a tear or two. She uttered in an almost inaudible voice his name that she didn't even knew she is capable of." Sasuke."_

_The said man is covered with blood, not his own, Sakura assumed sensing his still smooth chakra flow. "Move aside." His demanding and supposed to be terrifying voice came cunning and alluring to her. For the years that he left her...or rather__them__, Sakura created a new her, a cool, collected and mature her but all her hard work crumbled down with the sound of his voice. She almost wanted to laugh for her stupidity of assuming that he will not anymore affect her like he did when they were twelve. With just those two words that came out from his mouth, she felt that little fan-girl of herself wake up and dominate her being. A grunt given out by the forgotten dying girl brought her back to reality. She collected all that is remaining of her new self and desperately put on a calm demeanour, at least on the outside. "No." she said in voice intoxicated with determination that will falter any shinobi alive but Sasuke wasn't any Shinobi to say the least. Her determined eyes were met with her blazing glare._

_Sasuke was a man of few words but most importantly he does not possess the length of patience a normal human should have. With a blink of an eye, he charged at the direction of the little body lying on the floor. But to his dismay and Sakura's relief, the said kunoichi was able to grab the child onto safer ground causing Sakura a wounded arm. "She's just a kid." she said as if her words will knock some sense to the shinobi. He looked at her with disbelief then turned into a mocking expression as he choke out a" She is an enemy". She watched as his onyx eyes turned to spinning red. Those eyes that never fail to entice when she is younger and she is not surprised that it still has the same effect on her years after. As she was at loss in his eyes that have lost its brightness, a realization hit her. Sasuke was no longer the twelve year old boy she fantasizes and love. He is now a man who is capable of putting on a cold and stoic demeanour when he kills thousands. Shivers were sent to her spine as Sasuke once again attacked them. Unfortunately, he didn't fail this time._

_The child's tiny body was cut into half as blood started to stain Sakura's feet. She fell into her knees as she stared down at the lifeless body in front of her. Sasuke turned around to leave to kill yet another life that is considered enemy. Sasuke was not the type to spare lives but he considered Sakura as an exception, seeing the girl's state of mind right now he believes that Sakura will be too affected to fight him or get over a child's death whose name is even unknown to her. He always saw Sakura that way. Weak. Annoyingly weak._

_He stopped at his tracks as he felt her stand up. In a speed that can match up light, Sakura stood in front of Sasuke with his ever stoic face but with a hint of surprise in his eyes. She faces him with her now tear-stained cheeks, burrowed eyebrows and flushed face. He noticed her shoulder slightly trembling and her fist clutching too hard it began to draw blood from her palms. "How could you..."she weakly utters in a voice that made Sasuke can't help but feel bad for leading her in this state. Her palm connects with his right cheek in the most painful way, breaking Sasuke's cold demeanour. Of all the people, Sakura was on the bottom of Sasuke's list of the possible person who could kill or hurt him, maybe Naruto but never Sakura._

_She threw quite a few strong punches as tears starts to leak from her eyes; most of it not dodged by Sasuke. It even confused him why he did so and his lack of desire to neither fight back nor defend his self. The last punch sent him flying in a nearby tree as he heard one of his ribs crack as he collided with the trunk. He keep his eyes to his nearing attacker but never making an attempt to fight back, run away or at least stand up. His actions surely hurt his ego and his Uchiha pride but that is the least of his concerns right now. Sakura knelt in front of him as she threw another batch of punches but now weak compared to the previous ones. "How could you..." she said once again as if begging the man to make up some sort of excuse to relish her of this horrible feeling, but Sasuke was too honest for that... brutally honest if you allow. "That kid was dying anyways." he said in a whisper but Sakura caught every word. She looked straight into his eyes. "Why, Sasuke-kun?" she said letting go of her strong facade and allowing the little girl she once was to take over. Years under that Snake Sannin was nothing but the desire for revenge. He did not for once have something that surpass nor tied this need. Yet it only took him to look at her emerald eyes to experience a strong different feeling of desire... a desire of having her. Lips crushed into her as she experience the most painful yet sweetest kiss. His kisses filled up her being as she was loss to this new but welcomed feeling. Through their fuzzy mind, both knew this was wrong in all ways possible but their sanity was eventually covered with desires they didn't even knew existed within them. She felt him take all of her, allowing Sasuke leading her to another degree of ecstasy. Then her eyes failed her, she saw complete darkness. She woke up on the same bench just like she did years ago when he decided to leave the village. She can't help to let her tears out as she grimace on her stupidity of making the same mistake twice... falling in love with him again._

End of Flashback

Sasuke being labelled as an ice cube human lived with this title through his heartless actions and cold personality. He never once hurt Sakura physically yet he killed her emotionally. Ironically, when he did not have any emotions to start with. And for the third time in her life Sakura once again created a new her. This time stronger, more mature that the previous ones. Her feelings for Sasuke was now much stronger but not that dreamy feeling of love from when she was twelve nor the sympathetic feeling she had when she was sixteen, her twenty year old self is mad- not just mad but furious and dreadful of him. She had to hold on to hatred as much as she dreaded to do so because she has to live not only for herself but for those dependent of her. Because Sasuke leaved her with a child.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

An Avenger's Gift

Chapter 2

A gentle spring breeze breathes on her face; dancing with her adorned pink locks and eventually softening the muscles that tensed due to the reminisced memory. Her hand meets soft raven hair as the strands gracefully tangles with her fingertips. She smiled as a pair of emerald eyes meets her own. "Are you hungry? There's food on the table." She uttered in the sweetest tone whilst planting a kiss on the lad's forehead. The lad slightly almost not visibly cringe his nose as she did so then he stood up from the beloved maiden's lap. "Hn." Was the child's reply as he proceeds to their kitchen. "I'll be right over so be careful." Sakura said as she folds the used blanket and couldn't help the smile forming when she once again hears her son utter a 'hn'.

"What are you looking for Saruno?" she asked as she went inside the kitchen only to witness her three year old son rummaging the kitchen shelves. He looked to her blankly then continues his interrupted quest. "Saruno?" she said raising an eyebrow while tapping a foot on the tiled floor. "Tomatoes." came his serene little voice as his eyes was once again filled with determination. Sakura went to hold the kid on her arms as the lad tilted his head in a questioning manner. "You already finished a whole basket this morning, if you have another you will become a tomato." she said to scare the kid but the Saruno did not waver, not when his tomatoes are on the line. "That's not true, Kaa-san. Naruto never did become a ramen." This caused a series of laughter for the kunoichi's side. Saruno seldom speaks but when he does it always come as a surprise either for amazement or amusement. "Speaking of which, Naruto might be waiting on the Ramen shop by the minute. We should get going." she said as she reaches the front door.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN YOU BROUGHT TEME JUNIOR!" Naruto jumped in pure glee as Sakura and Saruno entered the Ramen Shop. He gave Saruno a bone-crushing hug as the little lad tried to break free. "Naruto stop suffocating my son." Sakura said as she sat on the stool. Both Naruto and Sakura engaged in a conversation to Saruno's relief. He desperately tried to sit on the stool that is too high for his reach when he felt a pair of hands lift him up and placed him on the chair. "I can sit on my own, <em>Oji-san<em>." Saruno said to the silver-haired man that directly hit a nerve on the latter with the emphasis to the word _Oji-san_. Naruto and Sakura laughed nervously and hurriedly changed the atmosphere. The little dinner ended joyfully due to Naruto's energetic way of storytelling. As they walk down the road, Kakashi engaged Sakura in a conversation. "He grows up fast." he commented that got the kunoichi's attention. "Yes, he does." she smiled as she eyed her son talking animatedly to Naruto."I can't believe it is almost four years." she added giving her former sensei a smile. He smiled back and says, "We are always here Sakura." "I know. And I am thankful for that." she said almost tearing up.

The news of pregnancy came as a shock to the young Sakura. She did not want _it_, in fact she dreaded _it_. After the courage she had to gather to erase _him_ for her mind, he leaves a mark that will never fade and she hated _him_ for that. She planned to get rid of _it_ and she _almost_ did. It was her Kakashi-sensei that brought her back to her senses, he and his slap. It was as if her aching cheek that time woke her from her stupidity and she was thankful nonetheless. Oh how she hates herself for even thinking of getting rid such a sweet child. Naruto was proclaimed the new Hokage of the new Konoha. It was because of Naruto that her kid can experience a normal life. The issues about Saruno's father became a taboo to the villagers and they obliged accordingly; they are aware of the troubles the _he_ may cause to the village once _he_ learns about the kid, _his_ possible heir.

"He is looking more like _him_ by the minute." Kakashi commented as he eyed the kunoichi for a reaction. And he did not fail for the kunoichi's eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "Yes… yes, he does." was her whispered reply. They were filled with silence until Sakura spoke up, "It is not only the appearance but the personality too. "She informed the sensei. "Aa, I can see that with the way he sarcastically talks with Hokage-sama here." he smiled to lighten up the mood a little. She smiled back to her sensei and say, "It is like all of him is replica of…_him_. The odd likings of tomatoes, his verbally constipated side, his calm almost intimidating demeanour, even _his_ fighting style… all of him. It almost seems like he never got anything from me except the eyes." "But we both know that even those will change too." Kakashi buts in. "Yeah." was her reply. Sakura knew all along that there is no way she can hide to protect the kid any longer, especially if he got _his_ bloodline's gift. The eyes maybe like hers today, _emerald_ but she knew better. The day will come when those eyes will be consumed by _him_, when they turned spinning red.

* * *

><p>Saruno was sleeping soundly in their bed as Sakura watch him carefully. It was bizarre how every time she looks at him she suddenly remembers <em>his<em> face. Sakura stroked the lad's hair and plants a kiss on his forehead. The lad cringe his nose then doze again to peaceful sleep. "Do you do that to, _Sasuke_?" the name tasted almost bitter and foreign to her mouth. It may be the first after all those years that she utter that name. Saruno snuggled closer to her and she welcomed him openly. After having Saruno all these years, Sakura feels like she came to understand Sasuke better, better than when they were part of Konoha's Team Seven.

Saruno cringe his nose whenever someone kisses him and she always wonder if Sasuke does too. Saruno loves tomatoes but dreaded them when he can see green spots that are not fully riped yet and she always wonder if Sasuke does too. Saruno _doesn't_ hate his fan girls in fact he feel proud that he have some, he is just too shy to acknowledge them and she always wonder if Sasuke does too. Saruno placed lays his elbows on his knees and places his hands under his nose when he is sleepy and she always wonders if Sasuke does too. Saruno is overly conscious of his hair that seems to defy gravity on its rear side and she always wonder if Sasuke does too. Saruno is really ticklish on his sides and she always wonder if Sasuke does too. Sakura seems to always associate Saruno with _him_ that will always leaves her sad, suffering and longing. She is afraid but admits that it is strengthening her desire to see him, to see Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"This is all I can do Sasuke." Karin said placing a hand on the half-naked man's shoulder. He violently slap away her hand and hissed to the ninja. "You are useless." his eyes spinning and literally red. "I did all I can! It is nothing even a great medic nin can cure Sasuke. Your body is slowly deteriorating and this is due to the complications of your Sharingan." Karin explained to knock some sense to the man but he never falter, he is Uchiha Sasuke after all. He glared at her as his fist clenched. "There is nothing more I can do. Besides this is all your doing after all. If you did not challenged the limitations set by your bloodline's gift during your battle with Itachi this will never happen." Karin said cleaning her medical tools. Sasuke was about to retort when Juugo and Suigetsu enter the room. "I got something!" Suigetsu proudly said like a child founding a new toy. He lifts a man by his right arm and says, "This man says she was cured by medic nin month ago." "Baka, we are not looking at a simple disease here." Karin stated. "You are the idiot! This man experienced that Orochimaru's snake venom and he was cured." the man confirmed the statement that got Sasuke's attention. It was impossible to create an antidote especially for the snake sannin's poisons. It was just what the man said, it was a miracle. "Who is he that cured you?" asked Sasuke. "I-It is a s-she. S-she is from the l-leaf village." stutters the man.<p>

"We're moving out." announces Sasuke. "Are you sure about coming back to that village?" Karin asked worriedly. "I have nothing to come back for. I am simply finding cure." was his firm reply. Sasuke's words are honestly true. Feelings, emotions were long gone as his goal only involves avenging his clan. Never once did he stop and think about his past life; not that he have time to do so. Sasuke stay true into being the human ice block. Going back to Konoha will not in the tiniest bit waver him from his goal. His plan is to go to Konoha and find the medic then leave when all is done. Fight who needs to be fought. Hurt who needs to be hurt. Kill who needs to be killed. But as they say, plans were never meant to be followed.

End of Chapter

a/n:I'm SO sorry for the late update...but I am working on it.I your faith and keep reading :)

Next Chapter Preview:

_He was not the one to make a grand entrance when attacking a village._

_ Sasuke's instructions were clear and simple, "Find and get her. Kill only when inevitable and DO NOT waste time." Yet Suigetsu successfully ticked Karin in the edge thus, their cover was blown and resulting into an unnecessary blatant bloodbath. Sasuke started to experience the first symptoms of a heavy migraine but brush it off as he dodge shinobis literally flying onto him. They have decided to split up to find her, his last hope of cure. The voice of the man keep replaying in his mind, "F-from what I remember, I was dying in the middle of the woods and she happens to pass by. She was so kind to be able to heal a stranger like me. It was all a blur but I remember she is from the leaf and have an odd colour for a hair .It was pink." The man need not to say more. Only one person in the whole Konohagure possesses that feature- it has to be Haruno Sakura._

__THERE WILL BE A FAMILY REUNION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. :))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was not one to make a grand entrance when attacking a village. Sasuke's instructions were clear and simple, "Find and get her. Kill only when inevitable and DO NOT waste time." Yet Suigetsu successfully ticked Karin in the edge. Thus, their cover was blown and resulting into unnecessary blatant bloodbath.

Sasuke started to experience the first symptoms of a heavy migraine but brush it off as he dodge shinobis literally flying onto him. They have decided to split up to find her, his last hope of cure. The voice of their hostage man keep replaying in his mind, "_F-from what I remember, I was dying in the middle of the woods and she happens to pass by. She was so kind to be able to heal a stranger like me. It was all a blur but I remember she is from the leaf and have an odd colour for a hair .It was pink." _The man need not to say more. Only one person in the whole Konohagure possesses that feature- it has to be Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>Konohagure was in full defence as spearheaded by the Hokage. "What the hell does <em>he<em> want?" the outraged blonde shouted to no one in particular. He was eating his precious and essential dose of ramen for the day when a shinobi frantically open the door in his office and informed him of the attack. He immediately instructed for everyone to be in full defence as he seek his advisor, Shikamaru for further battle strategies.

"He may be here for her." Shikamaru suggested and no further explanation was said as Naruto run his way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sakura literally fly to the Ninja Academy; panic clearly etched in her face. She has asked Iruka to look after Saruno while she takes care of her shifts at the hospital that day. She would have asked one of Konoha 11 but no one was available at that moment. Naruto's word replaying on her mind; <em>"Sasuke's in Konoha."<em> She silently prayed that _he_ have not found out about the child. Of course, Sakura had anticipated this to happen. He will manage to find out about the existence of an heir in some way or another. But she never assumed it to be so soon.

Heart pounding loudly; her breathing unsteady; beads of sweat starts to form in her forehead and she curses loudly as if it will relieved some of the tension she is feeling. She pumps more chakra to her legs as she picks up her speed. Her mind refuses to process the possibility of losing her only family- her son.

Relief came to her when she saw her son playing with a wooden kunai in the grounds of the Academy; tears threaten to fall due to happiness. She immediately spotted Iruka-sensei and delivers the news of the attack. The man nodded in understanding and executes the escape plan for the children. "Iruka-sensei, I'll take Saruno." She said and the man nodded in understanding then offered her a sad smile saying, "Take care, Sakura."

In a glimpse, Sakura take in her arms the child and began running, pumping chakra into her legs as she speeds up. "Kaa-san?" Saruno uttered, he can read his mother even if she strongly tries to hide her emotions and right now he knows that Sakura is worried. When Sakura didn't answer the unspoken question, Saruno put his small arms around her and embrace her tightly. Sakura was stunned but keep on running on the alleys, turning into sharp curves and dodging people on the way. Saruno was never good with words or handling emotions. He was never good in expressing his feelings but once in a while, when he feels Sakura is troubled he hugs her—so tightly that her heart swell of love for her child.

"Saruno, you have to trust me, okay?" she started. She knew how stubborn Saruno can be and the last thing she wants to handle right now is he throwing tantrums. When she feel him nod she continued, "There is trouble going on in the village and I _have_ to get you away from Konoha as far as possible. We don't have much time so I want you to be a good boy and follow my instructions. Do you understand?" She heard as soft yet firm "Hai." from the child.

From the moment Saruno was born, she formulated an escape plan for the child if ever these kinds of events happen. An old couple of retired shinobis lived a few kilometres from the boundaries of Konohagure and they have become her patients after the Great War. When they found out about Saruno, the old couple was so ecstatic to meet him that they invite Sakura and her son over dinner a couple of times. They become a family soon after and Sakura confided the situation to the couple. They have kindly offered their help which Sakura took with such gratefulness.

They were now in the woods near the training grounds and she came to a halt and put down Saruno on the ground. She did a few hand seals and a puff of smoke covered Saruno. Now standing in front of Sakura is a little _girl_ with brown locks and blue eyes that compliments _her_ pale skin. The _girl_ scowled in irritation as Sakura gave a sympathetic smile. "Baby, just bear with me." She said as she carries the child once again. "Why do I get to be the girl? Why don't you be the girl?" he asked still in an annoyed expression. "I am already a girl." She said dismissively.

This was the completion of the first part of the plan.

She jumps from one tree to another when she suddenly spotted an unfamiliar chakra. She stops dead in her tracks when a red-haired came out of the shadows. "Gotcha." Karin said in a mocking voice as a grin spread in her face. Instinct kicks in as Sakura throws a kunai which was dodged easily by Karin. "Oh, come on. You can do better than that." She said as she charge into the rosette kunoichi. Sakura was dodging expertly all her attacks and throwing powerful punches at the same time with her free arm whilst protecting the child in the other. _Talk about multi-tasking_, she grimly thought.

Karin curses loudly and Sakura grimaced for she does not tolerate such colourful words in front of her kid. She even beat up Naruto because of this matter more than once and Kakashi for ever bringing that cursed orange book within her child's line of vision. Sakura throw a few powerful punches that sent the opponent flying. She only stopped to catch her breath still holding on Saruno. "Shit." She heard the child say. She quickly turns to face him and asked him to repeat what he said. "Shit." Saruno said testing the sound of the new word in his mouth. "What does that mean?" he asked innocently. Sakura growled in anger. "Look what you've done!" she shouted to the almost unconscious Karin. Sakura rapidly paled when she saw Karin holding a communication device.

"Shit." Sakura muttered loudly and Saruno looked into his mother's eyes in curiosity. "What does that mean?" he asked again but was completely ignored. All thoughts of being a good model and no toleration of vulgar words flown out of the window; what matters right now is the safety of her child even if it cause hers. Karin just gave out the information of her whereabouts to someone who she assumed was Sasuke because she heard the man on the other line grunt a curt, "Hn."

She attacked Karin yet again. Most of her chakra focused in a deadly punch for she knows that the longer this battle go on, the greater the danger they will be in. The red-haired is stubborn; keeping her head high and getting up again and again after each hit. Sakura's nerves are getting the best of her that she failed to notice the trap Karin has set for her. But luck is on Sakura's side today. Even before Karin's counter attack hit her face, a kunai was thrown straight into the red-haired's abdomen, leaving her wincing in pain.

Wide-eyed, Sakura look at her saviour. She was met by onyx eyes that she knows all too well. "Lose you grip?" the raven-haired man asked in a mocking and amused tone.

"Sai." She gladly greeted. They have not seen each other for almost a year since Sai was assigned in a dangerous mission outside of Konoha. And the rosette has missed him greatly.

But even before greetings and a happy reunion commenced a powerful chakra was felt. A powerful chakra that is dangerously nearing them in an inhumane speed. Desperate measures have to be taken. Quickly, Sakura placed Saruno(still disguised as a girl) into Sai's arms. "Take him outside Konoha and into an old couple's residence." She quietly instructed. When she saw Sai raise an eyebrow she quickly stated, "Saruno knows the way." Of course, her child was born a genius and quite a good memory with that. She then turn to Saruno and said, "Give Oba-chan's house directions to Sai." It was a risk, this she knows. Yes, she can ask Sai to stay behind to lend them some time but she knows what Sasuke's team wants—they want _her_. This was clear when Karin uttered into the communication device. _"Found the target. She's with some kid." _Why her? She doesn't know yet but the child's safety is her number one priority right now.

"GO!" she commanded and Sai started running. She looks at his retreating back and saw Saruno in worried eyes. She smiled sadly as if to reassure the child. The child's eyes suddenly widen and it confused her but when she turns around, it was her turn to widen her eyes.

Breath caught in her throat, her limbs frozen as she looks in his predatory eyes. "Sasuke." She absently uttered and saw him smirk and hear him say in an amused tone, "Sakura."

It was as if time stopped. Their hearts loudly beating but not in a romantic kind of situation but because of the tension hanging in the air. It was a battle between two predators—one battling for cure, the other hungry for revenge. The moment was dispersed by a kunai thrown into the kunoichi that she easily dodged. They both looked at the red-haired who have thrown the insulting object and ignored her dying form. Then, the battle begins.

Kicks, punches, metal on metal. It was a battle to be seen. Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura's improvement in battle. Sakura was stunned to find Sasuke holding back. Never was Sharingen used in the duration of their battle. And she felt insulted.

She breaks the earth into two with her fist while he burns the area with his fire. It was chaos but both have no intention of surrendering. But Sasuke is better in fighting than her. He has always been. Always better in _everything_ that she felt intimidated. Her chakra was rapidly draining and it favours Sasuke for he needs her to be unconscious in order to take her out of the village. With one last punch, he will make her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Saruno saw the man and he shivered involuntarily; not because of fear for himself but for his mother. He knows a powerful shinobi when he sees one. And this man is definitely powerful…almost deadly. He has to do something and fast. "Sai-san."he said to the man carrying him. Sai looked at the kid in slight confusion and asked, "Why?" "We're here." The kid said pointing to the house in front of them. "Aa." Sai uttered. He was about to knock when he heard the kid interrupt him again. "What now?" he asked. "I'm sorry." The kid said which earn him a raised eyebrow from the man. In a second, Sai saw black and was knocked unconscious. It was a technique that he saw on one of his mother's scroll. It took him a lot of training to learn the technique on his own and a few nights of drained chakra. This kid was one heck of a genius prodigy.<p>

With a few hand seals, Saruno break the technique his mother did to him and off he goes to save his mother.

* * *

><p>Sasuke charged into the rosette that lay on the floor. He sees her flinch in pain as she desperately tries to heal her broken ribs. His fist was inches from her face when a kunai flew between them. On instinct, Sasuke jump backwards then smoke covered the whole area and he quickly cover his nose and mouth—he can't be too sure that it was not poisoned. He glared at the direction of the intruder who is currently standing in front the kunoichi.<p>

A gust of wind blew the smoke away. Sasuke's usually emotionless onyx orbs widened at the sight in front of him. His feet frozen on the land beneath him, a chill run down his spine and his breath caught in his throat. There, in the middle of the dispersing smoke stood a child with Sharingan eyes.

Unconsciously, he activated his own Sharingan as if confirming what he was witnessing at the moment. But if you knew better, Sasuke is imprinting in his mind this moment in his life. Never to be forgotten. Who is this kid?

When the child saw the man's eyes in front of him change, he froze. Not having a clue of what was going on. Who is this man?

Questions, doubts, longing and _hope _hung in the air as the man and the child stare into to each other's eyes. Same hair, same complexion, same nose, same mouth, same eyes, same everything.

Sakura was the first one to break from the reverie and quickly turn around her son. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw Saruno in his Sharingan eyes. "When?...How-?" she was at loss for words. The child was just three years old! How the heck can he use this gift when most of his age is just starting to talk fluently? Then her stomach makes a horrible turn when she zoomed out her vision. Behind her child is his older replica—Sasuke.

Time stopped,or so it seems. Sasuke tried to say something but was overtook with darkness. He turns around to see through his hazy eyes the culprit and murmured an angry, "Dobe." Naruto stand before Sasuke and said, "Sorry teme."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

An Avenger's Gift

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"How can you do this, Naruto!?" her loud voice echoed inside the Hokage office, a few passersby flinched in hearing her high-pitched voice.

"Sakura-chan…"said the blonde that quietly attempting to calm the raging rosette.

"No! Don't "_Sakura-chan_" me. Do you even understand what you are doing? What consequences _this_ will gain?" shouted her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto sure is patient today.

"YOU are putting the village in danger, you idiot! You should be responsible with your decisions because you are the Hokage-"

"Because I am the Hokage. That is why I am doing this Sakura." Said he with an unusual serious voice.

Saying that Sakura was stunned was an understatement, Naruto never called her name without any suffix and Naruto was never _serious_. For the first time, Sakura saw the maturity in Naruto's eyes that countless battles and deaths gave him. He was not the foolish boy who caused the village a ton of trouble in his younger years or the cursed Kyuubi vessel. He is Naruto, the Hokage-sama.

"This is the best move we can do in this kind of situation. You have to understand that Konohagure is just starting to heal from the scars of the Great War and a threat like _this_—a threat like _Sasuke_ will not do them well." Naruto stated as he looked in his teammate's eyes. The kunoichi didn't move to respond so he continued, "Sasuke is to stay in a special room in the hospital for the moment that he is being treated. His whereabouts are classified and I will assign someone to look after him."

Sakura took a moment to process this and another minute to answer a "Hai." When she was about to take her leave, Naruto's voice stopped her steps. "You seem to be missing something Sakura-chan." He stated that made Sakura looked at him. "You will be the one attending him…medically at the least." He added.

"W-what? Why? Why me?" she said. Naruto heaves a sigh and started, "As I said before, this is classified and you are the last person who would want to kill him…right?" he now suddenly sounded uncertain.

"How sure are you about that?" she said mockingly. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan. You are our best medic and you must keep him alive at all cost!" he shouted desperately. "And why in this world will I keep him alive?" she countered. "Because he is _Sasuke_!" Naruto barked. Sakura chuckled darkly and said, "It is because he is Sasuke that I _don't_ want to keep him alive, Naruto."

They stayed silent for a few moments until Naruto stated, "I know you are still angry-" "Angry is an understatement, Naruto." Sakura cuts in. "-but you must understand that he is still our teammate, he is still part of our family." Naruto continued.

_Family. _Sakura thought.

With a defeated sigh, Sakura gave in. "Alright, but are you sure this will be for the best?" she asked. Naruto grin and said, "Sasuke-teme's stay here will be known sooner or later but we must lengthen that time as much as we can. He may be a threat but he will also make a great asset especially now that we are experiencing a scarcity of powerful shinobis and a _bloodline_ like Sasuke's will do us well. Not until we have successfully convinced Sasuke to stay and become our ally, he is to be keep from the public's eye."

She chooses to ignore Naruto's comment about _his_ bloodline and snorts and said, "Convincing Sasuke? Good luck with that. "

"His brother is dead and his _team_ is stuck in our prisons. I don't see why not? Besides, he still have a whole lot business here in Konoha." He said.

Sakura knew where this is going. "No. Leave _my_ child out of this." She warned. "Hai…Hai…"Naruto said dismissively. "I am warning you Naruto. If my child-" she said. "I hear you, Sakura-chan." He said successfully cutting the raging rosette off.

She drops the subject for the moment and asked, "Who will do the surveillance?" "Ah, about that. You will be doing it." Naruto said. "What? But I am already his medic!" she shouted.

"Exactly. Since you are a medic, it will be convenient to do your job in a hospital without raising suspicions from the public." he said but when he saw the glare emitting from the rosette eyes. With a sigh, he said. "Fine. You, I and Kakashi will take turns." "Fair enough." She stated.

She heaved a dejected sigh; an act that she seems to be doing a lot now and ever since the attack in Konoha a few days ago. The villagers seem to fall back to their old routine and continue on with life. But for Sakura, this event will turn her life in a completely different direction or worse, end it. She stopped in front of a metallic door and concentrates her chakra in her hand and touch the door. It opened up with a small click and she was greeted with an orange book and her perverted sensei. "Kakashi-sensei." She greeted curtly. The older man nodded and walk out of the room. He made a hasty exit and avoids any form of conversation to his beloved female student. Sakura have been in her worst mood ever since the attack; she is practically a ticking time bomb. And Kakashi did not want to meet the end of that anger.

As the door shuts she again heaved a sigh and look at the figure in the bed. He is sleeping peacefully on the outside but Sakura knew better; He is still fighting with his demons inside even in his subconscious. It has been the fourth day since Sasuke's return to Konoha and he only woke up once in that span of time. And even that wasn't a heartwarming reunion. Sasuke activated the cursed seal and attempts to burn the whole building. The Hokage immediately seek for the Yamanaka's special technique to put Sasuke in a comatose state. He decided that nothing will be gain if Sasuke is awake and trashing the place around so they sort after the next best thing. That is to use the Yamanakas' technique and have Sasuke's _counseling sessions_-as Naruto likes to call it-in his subconscious. This way he will not have the ability to harm anybody physically or mentally for that matter since the technique ensure that Sasuke will be incapable of using the Sharingan in this state.

Kakashi and Naruto took turns in communicating with Sasuke. Sakura didn't even consider the possibility of seeing his eyes opened. A shiver runs down her spine every single time that he comes within her line vision and she struggles to control her temper for Naruto's sake and though she loathes admitting it, for Saruno as well.

Saruno, much to her surprise, seems to be not affected of all the events that occurred. He never attempted to ask anything related to the Sasuke or to the event. And she never asked about the Sharingan. They are both scared of what answers they might gain from prodding.

She caught a subtle movement on the man on bed from her peripheral vision. Cautiously, she stepped near his sleeping figure and leans in to see his face better. This is the first time she lets herself breathe in Sasuke's physique that another four years of separation deprived her. His raven locks that she remembers was so soft to touch; his aristocratic nose; his defined jaw line; his pale skin; his firm and muscular body. A thought pops into her head if Saruno will look like this many years from now. This brought a small smile in her lips; imagining her baby grows up into a man. As she travels her eyes to his face, she was met with a pair of eyes that is certainly not Saruno's.

Kakashi is leaning in a tree trunk in the training grounds as his nose is stuck on that orange book. He suddenly halted his reading when a thought occur him. _"Hmm. I feel like I forgot something."_ He thought as he looks up the sky. He took a moment to remember but then surrender immediately as he continues reading. "_Probably nothing_." He thought as he scans through the page.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruo greeted. Kakashi nodded and asked, "Are you allowed to leave the tower at this time of the day?" "Mou, Sensei. I'm not a prisoner in that tower." Naruto said in mock hurt. Kakashi chooses to ignore the blond and keep on reading. "Anyway, did you tell Sakura-chan about Sasuke-teme's graduation from comatose?" Naruto asked. Kakashi went wide eyed as he look up to the blond. "About that…" he started.

"Sasuke." She uttered as she stayed leaning on his figure. She stared on his eyes almost lost in its darkness. "Hn." Said he that causes her to break from her reverie. Sakura hastily straighten her figure and took out his chart. She started to write to calm her increasing heart beats' speed. She cursed Naruto and Kakashi for not informing her sooner and racked her brain for something to say to the Uchiha. She silently pushes air into her lungs to keep her composure and face his laying figure. "You're awake?" she said and immediately regretted asking when she saw him raise a delicate eyebrow. So much for saying something intelligent. She clears her throat and goes back running to her comfort zone-the medical stuff.

"You may feel lightheaded for a small amount of time because of the lack of food intake these past few days. I'll ask someone to bring food later. You will also experience muscle strains but that will be solved with a few stretches and exercise. Most of your wounds are treated and almost all are healed by now. And you are on for chakra deprivation until the Hokage deems it safe to let you out." She explained without looking at him.

Sasuke slowly sit up and stretch his arms and shoulder muscles. Sakura couldn't help but secretly stare at the contours of his defined and bare back and chest. Whose idea was it to let him display that abs in the first place? She quickly controls her forming blush and continued. "And your eyes." She stated and was surprised when Sasuke turn his head at her direction quickly that she swears she heard something popped.

He remained silent and staring so she spoke warily. "Your eyes. They…They are going blind?" she suddenly sounded uncertain.

When she first did a thorough physical check up on Sasuke, she immediately spotted this certain problem. It caught her off guard and so she decided to give it another run through and the results only strengthen her theory. Sasuke's eyes are weakening because of too much use of the Sharingan.

A moment of silence passed them both. "Aa." She heard him confirm her theory. She should be happy. She should mock him for the irony of it all. She should tell him that he deserved it for seeking revenge. That he deserved it for leaving the village that he should have protected. That he deserved it for hurting her.

Yet she did not. Instead, she felt like someone got the air from her lungs; she felt like her heart stopped pumping blood and as if someone punched her in the gut. No, it was not pity. It was like a part of her is hurting for the Uchiha; as if she can feel the pain he is experiencing. It was like she was dying inside for the thought of the mighty Uchiha stooping this low. It was such a rare occurrence. That is why it makes it more heartbreaking.

Before she can process what is happening, her feet moved to go closer to him and she sat beside him in the bed. Sasuke keeps his face stoic and refuses to look at her face. Sakura attempts to find the right words to say to him. Not the comforting words that will hurt his male pride or mocking words that will anger him. For the first time in such a long time, Sakura couldn't utter a word in front of Sasuke Uchiha.

Silence engulfs them in the suffocating room yet Sakura continued staring at him while Sasuke continued refusing to look back. Sakura figured that this silence might take a while considering that Sasuke is a man with a few words. Yet, she was surprised to hear him say something. "Sorry." It was the first real word that came out of his mouth after such a long time. She understands where this was coming from. He is sorry for being a bastard. He is sorry for leaving them. He is sorry for hurting her. She suddenly wonders if this the first time Sasuke saying such word seeing how prideful he is. It was rare to hear and that makes it believable, what makes it sincere in her ears. His words are vague and yet she understands every syllable of it, every unspoken sound. It was the cue for her tears to flow yet none came.

Instead, she let out a small smile and holds his hand. She noticed an amused smirk so small it is almost invisible to the human eye that graced his face. In some unusual way, they both understand each other's unspoken words. He apologizes and she forgives.

"He's yours." Came her melodic voice. Sasuke's onyx orbs went wide in surprise. He knows what she is talking about— the kid. Sakura watch his face grace with so many emotions that she found it almost amusing. First was surprise, then it turned to confusion, then to understanding and she swears that she saw his eyes soften. "Aa." Was what he said after a few moments.

Finally, he looked at her in the eyes and the hand that she held squeeze hers tight. No words were enough to convey to each other so no word were said yet they understand. And it was enough. Because he is Sasuke and she is Sakura.

They were embraced by the comfortable silence. That is until, "You still have chicken ass hair." She stated in an amused tone. Sasuke visibly flinch and narrows his eyes when she laughed softly. He then smirks at her laughing form and said, "Hn. You're still annoying."

There is no bloodbath that should have deemed them enemies; no kisses that will deem them lovers; no tears that will deem them ex-teammates or former friends. Truthfully, they do not know where they stand right now. Yet they understand that this is a beginning.

They are back to square one yet this time he is willing to meet her halfway.

End of Chapter Four


End file.
